Laws About Life
by Assarishita
Summary: 40 drabbles based on Murphy's laws. Most centering around DarkxKrad and SatoshixDaisuke. NOW UP: The law about habits – It’s easier to give up good habits than it is to give up bad ones.
1. The Law About Games

**A/N: **I'm starting a new drabble series, each drabble based on a Murphy's Law. 40 drabbles in total. I don't really like how the first few turned out, but I'll just post two and see what reactions I get. Enjoy

**The law about games - The one who has the least interest in playing will win**

'Mental note to self: Never ask Satoshi to play checkers with you ever again' Daisuke thought. This was the seventh time they played and he had lost every single time. It seemed that the less interesting it became for the bluenette to play, the easier it was for him to win. And that was frustrating. Very frustrating.

"You seem to be very good at this, Satoshi-kun," he said smilingly. The other boy shrugged.

"Not really," he replied, while moving his black stones and taking another of Daisuke's white ones. Dark walked in and stared at the board. He pointed towards one of Daisuke's stones.

"If you move that one you can take one of creepy boy's stones," he stated matter-of-factly.

A loud scream was heard at that very moment.


	2. The Law About Being Wrong

**A/N: **Second drabble for today.

**The law about being wrong ****–**** Everyone can admit to themselves that they were wrong; the true test is admitting it to someone else.**

Dark looked at his lover who sat across the table. The lover who hadn't spoken to him in a week.

'Really, I know I was wrong, but does he have to get so worked up about it?' He sighed and took another sip of his coffee. Also, it had meant no sex for one whole week and that was starting to get to him.

The blond looked up from his newspaper and averted his eyes when he saw that Dark was staring at him.

'Serves him right, that bastard.'

Yes, Krad was really mad this time. Dark putted his cup on the table and sighed again.

"Krad?" He didn't look up and showed no sign of having heard the other.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll never try to throw away your teddy-bear again."


	3. The Law About Ego

**A/N: **I thank all of you for the reviews and for adding this story to your alerts. What I forgot to say the last time: I'm looking for a beta-reader, anyone interested?

**The law about ego ****–**** The anger about a name being spelled wrong in an article, is directly proportional to the unimportant-ness of said person. **

"Look at this!" Dark shouted at his blond lover, waving the newspaper in his face. Krad gave up hope of eating his breakfast in peace that very moment.

"What is it, Dark?" he sighed.

"They misspelled my name! It's spelled 'Darf'. Really, how hard can it be to spell 'Dark'!" he yelled so loudly it made the blond wonder why he hadn't turned deaf yet. He took the newspaper from the thief's hands and looked at the article.

It was about some play Dark had performed in. Indeed his name was spelled as 'Darf'. He looked at his boyfriend and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Isn't it a shame? I was really important for that play!"

"You were the third three from the left, right?"


	4. The Law About Taste

**A/N: **I'm going on a vacation to Belgium, so I won't be able to update for two/three weeks. That's why I'm doing a double post tonight. Enjoy these two short (but longer than the other) drabbles!

**The law about taste – Everything tastes more or less like chicken**

Dark placed their dinner on the table. He had insisted on cooking that evening, and Satoshi, Daisuke and Krad feared for their health. Surprisingly enough, it didn't look that bad. It wasn't burned and it didn't look like puke. It was just a dish of rice mixed with minced meat soaked in some sort of sauce.

"Aren't you going to eat it? I didn't poison it" Dark pouted. Krad, not wanting to disappoint his lover who had spent half a day in the kitchen, was the first one to taste it. Daisuke and Satoshi stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

"It tastes a bit like chicken" the blond commented. Satoshi and Daisuke sighed in relief and took a bite too. When everyone was about halfway through dinner Krad asked: "How did you make the sauce?" Dark shrugged.

"I used some brown stuff that was in the fridge" Satoshi and Daisuke dropped their chopsticks.

"The stuff in the blue tub?" Daisuke asked, turning slightly green.

"Yeah, why?"

"That was our chemistry project about flammable liquids" Satoshi informed him.


	5. The Law About Boys

**A/N: **I've written a short story for DNAngel once, but I didn't think the plot (or the story) was really good so I haven't posted it. To make it up to you for not being able to update I will insert it as a bonus chapter.

**The law about boys – If you think a boy is hot; his boyfriend/girlfriend will always be there to confirm that.**

The two girls stared at the boy at the other side of the ice-cream parlour. He had blue hair and piercing icy blue eyes. And they both agreed that he was extremely hot!

"Let's go over and talk to him" the girl with brown hair said.

"It's no use. I'm sure he already has a girlfriend" her friend replied.

"If you don't try, you won't know. Maybe everyone thinks he already has a girlfriend and therefore no one asks him out" she whispered. The other girl, with raven black hair, had to think about this for a while. After a few minutes she came to the conclusion that her friend was right and her eyes started to sparkle.

"Let's go" the brunette said, noticing the sparkle in her friend's eyes. They got up and walked over to the poor Satoshi, who was clueless about their little talk. The brunette tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm taken" the bluenette replied, without looking up. Okay, maybe he wasn't so clueless after all…

"Aah, to bad. You're really hot" she grinned.

"I agree" a voice behind them said. The two girls turned around and stared in two red eyes. Daisuke placed two ice coupes on their table.

"Here's your ice-cream, Sato-kun" he said cheerfully, while shooting the girls a stare that obviously said something like what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?-get-away-from-my-boyfriend. Satoshi adjusted his glasses and flashed the redhead a small smile.

"Thanks, Daisuke" Daisuke sent the two girls a what-are-you-still-doing-here?-look when he gave the bluenette a small kiss on the lips. The two girls hurried out of the ice-cream parlour, not wanting to spend a moment longer in the presence of the redhead.

"That red haired guy is scary" they both blurted out at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bonus Chapter Summary: **DNAngel is now a show played by real actors, let's have a look at the cast, shall we?

**Out Of Character**

**Out of Character**

"That was all for today, I expect you to be here tomorrow at exactly 9 am. We have to shoot the final episode," the director called.

The entire cast of D.N.Angel quickly picked up their stuff and left to sleep the entire night. Shooting the 28th episode had been a rather exhausting thing to do; it required the fullest of all the actors. They a'l left, all but the four main characters of the show: Satoshi, Krad, Daisuke and Dark. It had become a tradition for them to sit and talk after the shooting was done. Daisuke sighed.

"I'll be glad if this is all over. I love my job, but it really tires you out. To have to pretend to be someone you're not all day…"

"I agree, we are nothing like the characters we play. Krad isn't a sadistic bastard at all, Daisuke isn't always that cheerful and I'm not that cold, am I? The only thing we have in comment is the fact that Krad and Dark really were our angels, until we found a way to separate them from us" Satoshi replied.

"I can't believe they made me the homicidal blond, that's not how I usually am," Krad complained. Satoshi patted him on the back.

"We know that, Krad, we know,"

"Yes, we are really nothing like our characters…" Daisuke sighed.

"Hello there! Have you all missed my incredible sexiness while I was gone?" Dark smirked.

'…Except for him' all three of them thought at the same time.

"Here are your drinks," Dark said, as he handed everyone a cup of coffee. They drank their coffee in silence. Satoshi was the first to put his cup on the table.

"And still… I feel like I'm going to miss doing this when it's over. We get to be together all day and that's fun, I guess,"

"There is no reason to be sad, Sato-kun! You and Daisuke can always come and visit me and Krad whenever you feel like it," Dark offered.

"No thanks," Satoshi replied coolly.

"Aaawh, that hurts creepy boy, it really hurts," Dark wined. This earned him a smack against his head from Krad.

"Stop calling him creepy, Dark," said boy rubbed his head.

"When did you become so violent, Krad?" he wined again.

"I am not violent!" Krad snapped.

"Guys, stop it. It's not okay to be fighting," Daisuke interrupted them, flashing them all a bright smile.

Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke stared at each other and then burst out laughing. Since Dark hadn't heard their little conversation he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"What is it? What's so funny?" he asked.

"I guess we really are becoming like our characters a little bit," Satoshi snickered.

"That wouldn't even be such a bad idea, you know," Dark replied happily.

"I can just imagine Krad doing something with whips and…" He was silenced by Krad kissing him on the lips.

"Ever say something like that again and you'll sleep on the couch for two months," he threatened.

"I suppose we have to get going. If we appear on the set tomorrow with bags under our eyes the director will scold at us," Satoshi stated. As they got up to leave Satoshi put an arm around Daisuke's shoulders.

"I'll miss doing this though. I rather like acting so cheerful all of the time. Don't you think it would be fun?" he said cheerfully.

"Daisuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't,"

"O-Okay" he said, while resting his head on his lovers shoulder.

"But I guess it would be okay to act like that once in a while, just for fun," Satoshi said after a while.

"Yeah, that way we won't miss the acting so much," Daisuke grinned.

They would never admit it to each other, but being out of character once in a while was very relaxing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Did you like it? I'm also posting the third chapter of Hell's Angel tonight, for all of you who were waiting…


	6. The Law About Mail

**A/N: **I'm back! I've finished Hell's Angel and I've got a few more drabbles written, I just have to type them out and send them to my beta. Hope you all enjoy this little drabble!

**The law about mail ****–**** People usually get what they deserve, unless it****'****s ****sent**** with the mail.**

Daisuke stared in shock at the package the mailman had just delivered. And Satoshi did something very un-Satoshi-like. He laughed. And not just a smile, no, he was practically laughing his guts out.

"Satoshi, it's not funny!" he said angrily.

"Yes it is," the bluenette laughed out. It only made Daisuke blush, and after looking at the package he received he turned a few shades redder.

"Why would someone want to send me something like this?"

"I don't think they sent it to _you. _I think the mailman made a mistake with the address. That doesn't make it any less funny though," Satoshi said, slightly regaining his composure.

"It isn't!"

"It is!"

Krad was standing in the kitchen and listening to the bickering of the two boys upstairs.

"What has gotten them so worked up?" he wondered out-loud. Dark walked by and decided to tell him what was going on.

"Someone has sent innocent little Daisuke a porn magazine," he snickered.


	7. The Law About Questions

**A/N: **Back from vacation! And somebody stole my laptop, so I haven't been able to upload anything. I have to use my brother's computer now. To make it up to everyone I'm going to post four drabbles today. Forgive me puppy eyes

**The law about questions ****–**** Not every question deserves an answer**

Watching those soaps in the morning was really addicting, Dark had discovered. And you started to feel like a girl. He giggled, blushed and cried at the supposed to be 'dramatic' scenes. And it didn't stop when you turned off the TV, oh no. It happened rather often that he suddenly started to giggle during dinner. It was starting to freak Daisuke and Satoshi out, and Krad was getting rather annoyed.

One morning when Dark was watching some soap again, Krad joined him. After half an hour he still didn't get why Dark liked them so much. He had a very strong urge to throw up rather than to giggle.

"Don't you like it too, Krad? It makes me so emotional," Dark sniffed, after seeing two characters break up with each other. Krad just decided that he wasn't even going to answer that, out of fear of vomiting.


	8. The Law About Convincing

**The law about convincing – If you can't convince them, abash them**

They stared at the broken vase on the floor and at the purple haired teen that was standing next to the shards.

"What? It wasn't me!" Dark exclaimed when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"You were the only one who was home today" Daisuke pointed out. Dark shot him a glare that screamed 'traitor'.

"It really wasn't me. When you were away burglars came in, but I didn't notice. I woke up because the moose they'd brought with them was chewing on my hair. When I tried to chase them away the moose called his squirrel friends and they attacked me. The burglars got away without stealing anything, but the squirrels broke the vase when they were following their friend the moose out of the house" Dark explained, waving his arms like I giant bird. Complete silence followed his explanation.

"……Right…" Daisuke stared at Dark in disbelief and than walked away muttering something about 'evil squirrels' and 'crazy phantom thief'. Satoshi patted Krad on the back before turning around.

"We'll let you handle this one"


	9. The Law About Planning

**The law about planning – Nothing ends the way it was planned**

It was getting dark and it was raining. All around them was nothing but water and the beach in the distance. Satoshi had an arm wrapped around a sleeping Daisuke and Dark and Krad leaned with their backs against each other, sitting under the only tree on the small island.

"This is all your fault, Dark" the blond accused him.

"Why? You always say that whenever things go wrong" the purple haired teen shouted back, obviously angry.

"If you hadn't insisted on sitting in a place with shadow, none of this would have happened"

"None of this would've happened either if you hadn't fallen asleep"

"If I remember correctly you we're sleeping as well" Krad smirked.

"Guys, be quite. You're going to wake up Daisuke" Satoshi said coolly. They both looked at the red-haired boy who was contently asleep in his lover's arms. At least one of them was getting some sleep. And it had seemed such a good idea to go for a picknick at the beach.


	10. The Law About Heredity

**The law about heredity ****–**** Craziness is hereditable; you get it from your children**

"Satoshi?" Daisuke turned around to look his lover.

"Hnn?" Obviously Satoshi was still half asleep.

"Do you want to have kids?" Now this got his attention. He immediately shot up in the bed and stared at Daisuke.

"You know, adopt one when we are older," Daisuke added sheepishly.

"No," the bluenette replied coolly.

"Ah, why not?" the redhead wined. Satoshi sighed. This could take a while. That's why he decided to try a different method.

"You know what; my aunt and niece are coming to visit tomorrow. If you still want kids after that we can discuss this," Luckily for him, Daisuke went along with this.

The next day at 22 pm.

"Satoshi?"

"Hnn?" he turned around in the bed to look at Daisuke.

"If I ever bring up the idea of kids again; beat me."


	11. The Law About Gravity

**A/N: **I'm back from the death. I had a massive writers block, but I'm okay now. Please note that none of the following drabbles has been edited, so I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Point them out to me if they really bug you and I'll edit them.

**The law about gravity – Everything that goes up must come down. ****Corollary: Not always. **

"How did he get up there!" Krad yelled at a shivering salesman. Not that anyone blamed him for being scared, Krad _was _very scary when angered. Daisuke and Satoshi had decided not to interfere in this matter. There was no way in hell they were getting in the middle of that.

"W-w-w-we're not exactly sure, sir. The problem is that we don't know how to get him down either." Apparently the man was braver than he looked like. Another man came running up to them, this one dressed as an elf. His white beard was smacking him in the face as he run.

"We can't find a ladder that's high enough to reach him," the little elf shrieked to the other man. Daisuke was surprised that he didn't gave a salute. Or fled from Krad's glares. If looks could kill…

"Then how the hell did you get that thing up there in the first place?" Krad yelled at the both of them.

"We had to hire a ladder from a local company, sir." This time the little elf actually _did _gave a salute.

"Then do that again. I don't care, just get him down from there!" a now very angry Krad yelled at now _two _very scared men.

"Oi, Krad!" a voice yelled. Daisuke shook his head in disbelief. Didn't the idiot realize that this was the time to keep his bog mouth shut for once?

Apparently not, because Dark continued yelling. "You look very little from up there, but I can still see that you're very pretty when you're angry.

Krad turned his attention to Dark, who stuck in a chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the department store.

"You wait till you get down from there and you can see it from up-close!"


	12. The Law About Directions

**The law about direction – You can't get lost if you don't know where you're going.**

"Dark, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Daisuke asked. They'd been walking trough the forest for the past two hours and it was starting to get dark. He'd come to the conclusion that it hadn't been a good idea to let Dark take the map. And to think that they only had to get some sugar. Krad was going to be so pissed.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I know exactly where we're going" Daisuke sighed.

"You said that an hour ago too"

"Have a little more fait in me, please. I'll get us out of here" Dark replied. After another half an hour of walking, Daisuke had had enough.

"Give me that map" he snapped. He snatched the map from Dark's hands and stared at it. Then he looked up at Dark.

"You did realize that this is the map of Europe?"


	13. The Law About Answering Machines

**The laws about answering machines – Before you tape the message you want to put on your answering machine make sure you know what you want to say. Else you'll screw it up. **

Satoshi hit speed-dial to phone Daisuke. He was going to be home late today. Stupid police-reports. And of course, at crucial moments like this, no one was home. Or no one picked up the phone, which ever you prefer.

He heard the answering machine turn on and then….

"Aah, Krad that hurt why did you do that for?"

"For being an idiot"

"Not fair! Give me back my phone! I wanna call to the answering machine, so I can say beep!"

"Don't you do it! Don't you dare! I don't want to hear it! Don't you beep! If you beep, I'll… don't even think about it!... Don't!... Dark! Give me that damn phone!" That was Daisuke, sounding very angry.

"Dark, you're going to regret it every time you hear it, you know. Because if you'll do that I'll be sure to tape it" Krad again, sounding very cool while everyone else was being chaotic.

"You can't make me give you the phone, Daisuke! If I'll do it I'll regret it, if I don't do it I'll regret it, either way I'm going to regret it, might as well do it!" He could only guess what Dark was planning to do.

"Dark, come down from that closet!" Daisuke again.

"No!" Then there was the sound of something splintering, probably Krad breaking down the closet.

"Why did you kill the closet?!" That had to be Dark. The sound of all sorts of things falling over, breaking and hitting other things. More yelling and finally….

"Beep" While Satoshi was leaving his message he thought of three things:

What was Dark planning to do?

When the hell had they recorded this?

How had they managed to get another closet before he noticed the old one was broken?


	14. The Law About Falling Objects

**The law about falling objects – A falling object will always land were it can do the most damage **

"Where is it? Where is it?" Daisuke had searched every part of the house, but he couldn't find his special cup anywhere. It was the cup Satoshi gave him for Valentine's Day last year and he couldn't stand it that he'd lost it.

No he was searching the kitchen again, looking in every cupboard and behind every jar. And still he hadn't found it. Krad walked into the kitchen and watched the redhead search for a few minutes, before he decided to butt in.

"What are you looking for?" he asked the redhead teen, who was still frantically searching for something.

"That red cup Satoshi gave me last year" he answered, without stopping his search.

"You mean that one?" Daisuke immediately turned around at this statement and stared at Krad.

"Where?" Krad pointed to somewhere almost against the ceiling. He turned around and…Yes; there it was, on top of the cupboard in the corner. Surrounded by a dozen of unused pans. He grabbed a chair and put it against the cupboard. When he'd climbed on it, it was just high enough for him to reach the cup. Krad was looking bored, but nevertheless, he was still holding the chair so it wouldn't slide out of place, making Daisuke fall.

Said redhead was trying to pull out the cup from under all those pans. Needless to say; he failed horribly at it. Pans fell down from the cupboard, hitting the two unlucky persons that were in their way. And the cup was still standing there.

At the moment Daisuke tried to grab the cup, Dark came into view. He bumped into Krad, making them both fall down to the ground. Because Krad was still holding the chair when he fell, Daisuke suddenly had nothing solid underneath his feet anymore. He fell down on top of Krad, just touching the cup with the tip of fingers lightly.

And though the damn thing had stayed where it was when all those pans were falling down, this time it did fell down. And because we all know that lifeless objects like to mock everyone, it made contact with Dark's head and shattered into a million pieces.


	15. The Law About Habits

**The law about habits – It's easier to give up good habits than it is to give up bad ones. **

Tap. Tap. Tap. Krad's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Tap. Tap. Tap. His hands closed around the edge of the book he was reading tightly. Tap. Tap. Tap. With a loud 'smack' he closed his book and stared at Dark. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Would you stop doing that?" he hissed at Dark. The lather raised an eyebrow. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Stop tapping on the table. It's annoying"

Dark demonstratively tapped on the table again. Krad had to suppress the urge to strangle him. But then he got a better idea.

"You know that saying 'It's easier to give up good habits than it is to give up bad ones'?" he smiled, voice so sweet that it could make your teeth rot instantly. Dark did not like where this was going.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think I'm going to prove it. From now on, cuddling is not allowed anymore" he grinned.

As he had hoped, Dark never tapped on the table ever again.


	16. The Law About Force

**The law about force – Where patience fails, force prevails.**

"I'm hungry." 

Krad sighed in his pillow. Those three words marked another sleepless night, he could feel it. 

He turned to face Dark, legs getting tangled in the bed-sheets in the process. 

"Then get something to eat," he said. 

"I don't wanna get up, the hall's scary in the dark," the purple haired idiot whined. Krad sighed again, just for good measure. 

"Then stop complaining and just stay in bed." 

"But I'm really hungry!" 

He nearly winced, but stopped himself. He had his dignity. But his bed-mate had no intention of shutting up and he could feel a headache coming up. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep, damn it! And then, at that very moment, he had one of the most brilliant ideas of his live. 

And with one good aimed blow to the head he finally got his well-deserved night rest. 


	17. The Law About Dogs

The law about dogs – Dogs will attack everything that moves, including you

**The law about dogs – Dogs will attack everything that moves, including you. **

"For the last time, we're not getting a dog!"

"But why not? Dogs are really cool!" Dark complained. Krad sighed. He hated dogs, but obviously that wasn't a good enough reason for the purple haired thief. He stared into the pleading eyes of his boyfriend and sighed again, knowing that he wasn't going to get his way. He had to come with a better reason. And then the light bulb did 'ping'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You still wanna keep the dog, Dark?" Krad asked smugly, knowing what the answer would be.

"Just stop laughing and get the damned dog off of me!"

(**A/N: **Not counting the title, this one's exactly 100 words!)


	18. The Law About A Crisis

A/N: All dialogue on this one

**A/N: **All dialogue on this one. Enjoy.

**The law about a crisis - Something turns into a crisis when you can't say: "Let's just forget about the whole thing" **

"We have a crisis."

"Well, I don't know about that. Your definition of a crisis is different from mine, Krad,"

"What, you don't think this is a crisis, Dark? Let's see: Tomato-soup on the ceiling. Ripped carpet and curtains. A dead fish in the sink. 3000 dollar you stole in the bedroom. Daisuke and Satoshi are stoned, which is probably your fault as well. Risa Harada is banging on the front-door. And you don't think it's a crisis?"

"Okay, you're right. _This _is a crisis."


End file.
